Matsuno Brothers X Reader
by BaileyChanny
Summary: you were going to be living with you best friend you met via the internet, in Japan and eventually you run into the sextuplets known as the matsuno brothers, and you slowly become closer to each one. ((THIS IS MY FIRST REAL/SERIOUS FANFICTION EVER AH ITS GONNA BE SO SHITTY AND CRINGEY BUT I HOPE U ENJOY IT, AND MY SHITTY WRITING SKILLS, I PLAN TO MAKE IT SUPER DUPER LONG AHHH
1. Chapter 1

You feel the cool air brush against the back of your neck while lying in bed, Your mind running ramped over the many different scenarios you've played over in your head about a dozen times now. In two days you were going to meet your closest and dearest friend, only that this will be the first time you will see each other in the real world. Prior to this, you've never actually met them in person, you have both been chatting online for as long as you can remember. After an hour of your nervous ramblings to yourself, you sit up in your bed and glance over to your trusty laptop which had some new notifications, they were just some messages to your said friend, she just sent you some casual hellos and the itinerary for your ticket, you had to leave tonight but it still wouldn't be a day until you get to meet her as the plane ride takes 20+ hours, god you weren't looking forward to that part of this trip but for her it is definitely worth it.

You decided now is a good time as ever to begin packing up your bags, you guys have thoroughly talked everything out and you guys will be living together for quite some time so you had a lot to go through. You had 4 different large suitcases lined up, along with 3 medium to small ones you are going to dread this tedious process but it's a must, you start out with your essentials, such as clothes, shoes, and stuff you really need. Eventually, after a few hours pass you are finally done with this devil of a chore, you sigh while whipping away few drops of sweat and fall backwards onto your comfy bed, oh how you'll miss her. Time seems to slip away from you while you lay there, your eyes fighting the urge to close and drift off into a deep sleep, you couldn't let that happen though, you snap back to reality and sit up suddenly mentally scolding yourself. You look over to your clock, dammit you think to yourself the time was already 7:30 p.m. you had to leave in 2 hours, you rushed to the bathroom to shower, shave and excreta. After you clumsily step outside of the shower (nearly tripping on the wet floor) you wrap one towel around your body and the other tangled in your hair to dry faster, you took this opportunity to brush your teeth and wash your face over the sink. After you finish up the necessities you take out your trusty blow-dryer and curling iron, you had to look good you wanted to impress her after all. After you did your hair in the cutest fashion possible you gave a quick twirl in the mirror to check it out, feeling happy with you styling you quickly grab your outfit you had planned for about a week now, you made sure to wash it was strawberry scented laundry detergent, after your undergarments, you first put on the white lacey and frilly skirt you got on sale, boy was that a lucky catch for you.

After that, you put on a pastel (Favorite Color) poofy top to match, as well as some white knee socks and just some pastel slip on's to complete the look. You turned and posed like a dork in the mirror before you added makeup as the final touch to your outfit, you weren't necessarily confident in yourself, I mean..you never were but you were hoping, and maybe expecting...some compliments from strangers with this get up on. You quickly look at the clock on your phone screen, and it was already time to go when everything was complete, your parents were out at the moment but you made sure to send them goodbyes before they left that day, cause you aren't really sure when the next time you will see them is. You grabbed the keys off of your nightstand along with a small handbag, your phone, i.d. and most importantly your passport. "Goodbye hoooooome!" you waved towards your house like a dumbass as you chucked your heavy luggage down the steps and into the back of your car rental. You wiped away some fake tears from your eyes and sighed, you'll miss this place...but not too much. You were extremely excited to be going all the way to Japan to meet and live with your best friend and couldn't really comprehend it was happening, you checked your clock again once more, it read 9:35 p.m. you really had to go now, you hopped into the driver side of the car and sped away from your childhood home. The closer you got to your local airport, the more nervous you became you were prepared maybe physically but mentally you were a wreck traveling to a place you've never been to meet someone you've been dying to for years now.

After about 20 minutes or so of driving you arrived there since you rented the car from the airport itself, you dropped it off at the car rental hub and left to your terminal, you were trembling...you've never even ridden on a plane before. Though you were nervous you were also excited to finally be there with her, you put on a faint smile double checking your ticket five million times, after you check in dropped off your luggage and got through security, you rushed to your gate and patiently sat there, to pass the time you decided to charge your phone, read a few articles and maybe play some games, as time passed it was near boarding you heard the loudspeaker suddenly go off and jumped a bit at the sudden voice beaming through them. The friendly flight attendant was just announcing that boarding would begin in about ten minutes and to gather up all your items beforehand, you sighed and double check over your tickets and bag, feeling extremely anxious about everything but before you knew it people were beginning to line up and were being boarded onto the plane you gathered up your carry-ons and head into the line as well, once you finally made it to your seat you were already plenty exhausted, but you couldn't sleep at a time like this, you were shaking in your seat nervously looking out the window with a worried expression, the man next to you took notice and poked your shoulder "are you alright miss? don't worry, it'll be fine." you awkwardly laughed and gave your half ass reply with a smile and flushed cheeks"a-ah I'm okay, I just uhmm, never have ridden on a plane before, hehh.."

When the plane took off you shut your eyes tight and waited to be high off the ground, after a while you thought the coast was clear and you slowly opened one of your eyes, but wow you had to admit it was an amazing sight, seeing all the clouds and land from above you were so fascinated with it, you almost lost your fear for a few moments. After the initial shock and excitement came the tedious flight time what you have been dreading the moment you bought this ticket, you sighed in slumped back into your chair thinking it was gonna be a long flight, but you were already tired prior to getting on. eventually, your eyelids lost the battle to the heavy sleep that fell over you and slept the remainder of the flight


	2. Chapter 2

(ALSO F/N IN THIS STORY MEANS "FRIENDS NAME")

You were awoken by the sudden screech of the plane landing onto the ground, you slept through the entire thing. You yawned and lazily stretched out your arms, arching your back in the seat before sitting back up straight and looking around the plane. Soon enough it came to a complete halt and everyone rushed to get off and inside the airport, your belly was doing backflips and all kinds of flips in a fit of nervousness, you were so excited but god were you scared. You got your overhead luggage and got in the aisle line waiting to be let off, once off the plane you rushed through the gate and into the terminal where you proceeded to head to the baggage claim. You picked up your luggage and frantically walked back and forth while you were dialing up your friend you will soon meet.

 _"a-ah! (Name), Are you here? I'm so excited to see you!"_

"Yes! I um, I am here! w-where are you at?"

 _"I'm coming to the claim now EEE, I can't wait to see that face of yours in person, which carousel are you at?"_

you check around for the baggage claim sign and spot a number 10 above yours, you then tell her that you're there then you say a goodbye before hanging out, you twiddled your thumbs nervously until you spot a familiar girl coming up fast. _oh my god...it's her._ you dropped your items and ran to her as fast as your short legs could take and you basically tackled each other into a hug frantically giggling while you embrace each other.

 _"I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE"_

"I CANT EITHER AHH!"

You both shout out not letting go of each other until about 5 minutes pass, you got some pretty dirty looks from the natives that just scowled at the strange and awkward scene before them you both were putting on, but neither of you really cared you were just happy to be united together.

 _"Come on! I have so many things to show you, so many places to go and things to do with you!"_

your friend stated ecstatically, you just happily and excitedly nod your head in agreeance, her pulling you tightly by the wrist after getting your luggage and plopping it into the trunk of her small car, you smiled from ear to ear still excited and in disbelief, you were in each others presence. You sitting on the passenger side and her on the driver's side you chattered away for an hour or so until you finally arrived at her residence in the quaint town you will be living in from now on. She gets out and helps you carry the baggage and such inside the house.

 _"SooooOOoo (Name), are you excited to be living with me, your best friend of all time~?"_

She gave you a goofy wink and thumbs up while carrying one of the large cases up the stairs into your bedroom she arranged for you. You laughed a bit at her silly gesture before giving her a wink in return.

"Well, why of course! I can't even contain all my excitement as we speak, why wouldn't I be when it comes to you?"

you and her haul up the rest of your contents and plop them onto your floor you both collapse on top of the bed and break out into another fit of laughter, after that you playfully roll off onto the floor before giving her some quick and various poses making dumb faces towards her

"Sooo, anyways. How do I look, am i...a 'kawaii' babe with this on?"

you continue to make awkward and silly gestures along with a matching facial expression before she suddenly clutches her sides and bursts into laughter. She gives you a thumbs up and then stands up as she tells you she must check up on something downstairs. You nod casually before looking over to your luggage that's scattered onto the floor, you start to unpack and groan folding up your clothes and placing them neatly into the drawers, god..you hate this so much.

A few hours pass of you settling down and cleaning up your belongings as well as organizing them, You chat the night away with (friends name) and have laughter fits every 15 minutes or so just getting even more personal than you thought you could become, after it hit 8 p.m. you both settle down for dinner and eat the night away. By the time you both were done, it was late at night you yawned and were pretty groggy it had been a long day for you.

"H-hey..I think I'm gonna head to bed (Friends name), it was so fun today ah I can't believe we will be able to do this and see each other every day from now on! goooooodniiiiight~"

You cheerfully hug her and say your goodnights before dragging your heavy sleep deprived self up the stairs and into your room, you flipped off the light switch and slid your door shut, you turn back to your bed and after a few moments you yawn and flop carelessly on top of the freshly made covers. it took you only a matter of minutes before you started to drift away into a relaxing and deep sleep. You couldn't wait for all the days to come.

The next morning you awoke to furious shaking by (F/N), it took you a few seconds to come to terms with reality, with heavy-set eyes you fluttered them a few times and wiped them with your pajama sleeve. You gave your friend a confused and tired look your lips slightly agape, you rub both of your eyes once more to finally wake yourself up from the dreadful feeling of sleepiness.

"E-ehh?"

you said in a state of half sleepness

 _"Wake up sleepy head! its already 12 p.m. today we are going to go out!"_

you groan and slam yourself back onto the bed, and roll around a bit, you friend glared at you with a dark and deadly aura radiating off of her, you look back towards her and shivers ran up and down your spine.

"h-hey...I'm up geeeez, don't worry.."

after your statement, she put on her usual bubbly smile and clapped her hands together loudly and waved to you as she leaves the room and gives a girlish laugh

 _"Heh, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, I'll be downstairs preparing our breakfast, get ready as well! we will be going to go for a walk."_

You sigh while laying on your back arms sprawled out to your sides, after a few minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling above you, you hop off the side of your bed and pull out one of your middle drawers and contemplate on which outfit you shall wear today, you just threw on the comfiest, but cutest, things you had lying around. You went into the bathroom and brushed your teeth and washed your face. After you cleaned yourself up in the bathroom you got two small (white/black) bows from the nightstand drawer next to your bed. You brushed straightened your bangs down and took one of the bows and tied up the side of your hair along with the other side and attach the bows to both ponytails, you admired your kawaii attire and hairstyle in the mirror.

You make your way down the steps on the stairs to meet with (F/N) again.


	3. Chapter 3

Your feet make thumps as you race excitedly down the steps into the living room and kitchen area of your shared home you make a sharp turn to the right where (F/N) was cooking up some breakfast for you both. You eyed the sizzling bacon in the pan that she prepared with ease, your mouth was watering just watching her cook it.

"W-woah! that looks so good, when did you learn how to cook so well eh?"

 _"Hmm, I dunno, I've always loved cooking and preparing meals, especially to share with friends like you, so I guess I'm a bit experienced at this point"_

She gave you a lighthearted and happy smile with her reply, she floated around the kitchen some more, but eventually grew bored of watching so you decided to check out the living area to the left side of the room. You bounced around the room full of joy and happiness for all the exciting and new things you could do now that you and her are all on your own especially in a whole different country. You decided to take a seat on the warm and cozy brown couch planted in front of a small tv within the room and await your meal. Eventually, she arrives with bowls and plates of delicious food you rush over to the table and join her in eating.

After you both have finished you grab the last few things you needed and set out for a walk around the town, your friend explaining the in's and out's and what not. You notice a small coffee shop over on the left side of the street you were walking down holding hands with (F/N), you exclaim your interest in the small cafe named _"_ _Sutabaa_ _"_ she nodded her head happily and you strolled over to the doors of the venue and entered casually, you took a look around at the inside of the cozy looking cafe. There a few people inside as well as some baristas working behind the counters you glance around for a bit more till you spot a comfy looking spot residing against the windows of the shop. While you and (F/N) sit you stare at the menu in awe wondering what all you should order with this many options available to you.

 _"Ah, (Name), you should really order the (Favorite flavor) frozen coffee from here, it's amaaaazing!"_

you snapped out of the trance you found yourself in, lost to the menu from your friend's sudden statement you nod your head softly and look back up towards the menu.

"Ooooh, is it really?"

you mumble under your breath barely audible to others nearby, you place a hand against your cheek and rest the weight of your head on top of it slightly leaning against the table but after blanking out to the wide variety the cafe has you just agree to go with (F/N)'S suggestion after all. She gets up to go order for both of you since she is quite familiar with the place and people around here, you look around bored waiting for her to come back when you notice a certain someone in the corner looking awfully dumb, yet, they attracted your attention. He was wearing a red sweater with a green Matsu pine symbol on it, he was leaning over onto another woman's table, running his index finger under his nose looking like a complete tool, you can't help but let some laughing out you try covering it with your hand choking them back but its too much. He was clearly trying to flirt with this girl, but she had a very disgusted and disgraceful look on her face it was obvious he wasn't doing the best job. You couldn't exactly hear him from all the way over there but from the looks of it, he probably sounded like a total idiot. You kept looking on waiting for something to happen and eventually, he said something, once again that you sadly cannot hear before winking at this woman, which I guess really pissed her off because next thing you saw, was her giving him a mighty blow to the stomach and turned away to escape him. You lost it at that point and gave into the immense laughter that was pulling at you, I guess you were loud enough for him to notice because the next time you opened your eyes you saw him stare at you with a pained expression, you were pretty sure he knew that you were laughing at his misery. You took notice and shot him a wink mocking him before you burst out with laughter again you wiped away some fake sweat from your forehead in a mocking manner, and after your little show was over your friend arrived back with two coffees and a couple of snacks for you both to share. you couldn't see it but that guy from before was still looking in your direction, he really can't take a hint so he made his way over to you because he really did pay attention to your gestures and he thought that was the say so to try to make his moves on yet another sucker.

 _"Haven't seen you around here before~"_

he gave you this smug ass look with slightly flushed cheeks, probably because you saw him fail so bad beforehand, you just glared at him and his attempt to "flirt" with you, you friend was just confused during this process and remained bubbly as ever. You waited a few moments looking at his sly smirk on his face made you want to wince, After a while of a blank expression plastered on your face you decided to play along with his little game and put on your own smug face as well.

"Well, I'm kind of glad you haven't, that's a real original line now isn't it?"

you teased him, you friend letting out a small laugh at your response to his shitty pick-up line, he didn't care much to your mockery and continued on because to his surprise you haven't beaten him away yet, which kind of caught him off guard.

 _"Heh, I appreciate that compliment of yours, The names Osomatsu."_

He shot you a sly wink rubbing the underside of his nose once again, which you just assumed would be a consistent habit of his and rolled your eyes, I guess this was your source of entertainment for the remainder of the time.

"Well, okay 'Osomatsu' what business do you have over here with us?"

You question him raising one of your brows.

"Well, U-Uhm, Good question actually, I was wondering if could get your number~"

You sigh and could see that coming from a mile away, you slumped down in your seat and rest your head down on the table in annoyance, you were about to decline his shitty invitation before (F/N) answered for you, oh god...what was she doing. Please no.

 _"Ah, you mean (Name)-Chan's? here ya go Mr. Osomatsu."_

she cheerfully spoke and quickly scribbled your cell number down onto the green napkin that came along with the order before shooting you a quick glance and finger gun. GOD DAMNIT. She gently handed him the folded napkin.

 _"R-REALLY?"_

He exclaimed tightening his grip on the fragile paper. You shot up faster than a bullet from a gun and waved your hands frantically to him, your cheeks lighting up a little.

"S-STOP, no! you cannot have that!"

You tried to snatch the paper away but he proudly held it up out of your reach with a smug ass grin plastered across his face that you wanted to slap off at this point. You gave your friend a death glare and she just gave you innocent eyes and shrugged her shoulders like she did nothing wrong. You mouthed _'Im gonna kill you'_ to her from across the table still trying to grab your number away from this creep.

 _"W-Well, thanks for this. I will be in touch with you soon, cutie~"_

He shot a quick look dashing out of the cafe before you could get it back from him after he was gone you slowly sit straight up and stare into (F/N)'S eyes.

"I hope you are happy with yourself..."

She just laughs nervously and trys to distract you with the beverages and such you both ordered.


End file.
